


[PODFIC] And I Wake Up

by randompersonofdoom



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompersonofdoom/pseuds/randompersonofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 456 are Junkies. Highly intelligent Junkies, with lots of blissed out time in which to think up more ways to get their fix. Why would they gas a building full of people who may yet live to create more children? The gas is more than anyone knows, and its reaction to one Ianto Jones is more than anyone, even the 456, could have thought.<br/>Ianto has live next door to the Rift since he was born, and has encountered so many different kinds of energy that it shouldn't be a surprise that an Alien drug would have an extreme effect on him, but it is anyway.</p><p>So, the CoE ending is Bull. As is so many other things in the story, and that's why I made a fix-it. Please bear in mind that I haven't actually seen the 4th season yet, I wrote chapter 1 with season 1-3 in my head.<br/>More chapters will likely be out before I watch season 4 as well, keep that in mind.<br/>Warning for spoilers and swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And I Wake Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562554) by [Doodled93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodled93/pseuds/Doodled93). 



**[Chapter One]**

Download at [ SendSpace ](http://www.sendspace.com/file/a4dlat) or at [ 4shared ](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/pnP_HM2Nba/Torchwood_And_I_Wake_Up_-_Chap.html)

File Length: 1:11:17  
File Size: 57.2MB


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chapter Two]**

Download at [ SendSpace ](http://www.sendspace.com/file/er2bkb) or at [ 4shared ](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/WNW7xVv1ba/Torchwood_And_I_Wake_Up_-_Chap.html)

File Length: 1:00:05  
File Size: 48.14MB


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter Three]**

Download at [ Sendspace ](http://www.sendspace.com/file/j8jvxm) or at [ 4shared ](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/wnwtigQHba/Torchwood_And_I_Wake_Up_-_Chap.html)

File Length: 56:47 

File Size: 45.49MB


	4. Chapter 4

**[Chapter Four]**

 

Download at [ Sendspace ](http://www.sendspace.com/file/9jk6uh) Download at [ 4shared ](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/QEm-DC0gce/Torchwood_And_I_Wake_Up_-_Chap.html)

File Length: 59:00 

File Size: 54.02MB


	5. Chapter 5

**[Chapter Five]**

Download at [ Sendspace ](http://www.sendspace.com/file/ne8ol6)

Download at [ 4Shared ](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/pj1lqGd8ce/Torchwood_And_I_Wake_Up_-_Chap.html)

File Length: 46:56  
File Size: 37.60MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I'm fairly new to the podfic world, so any advice would be welcome!
> 
> You can find Doodled93 on [ Ao3 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodled93/pseuds/Doodled93) or [ Fanfic.net ](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1988707/Doodled93)  
> You can find DiscoSquirrelRising on [ Tumblr ](http://DiscoSquirrelRising.tumblr.com)  
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://rpo-doom.livejournal.com/) or [ Tumblr ](http://randompersonofdoom.tumblr.com)


End file.
